Kaidan's Plan
by xenowriter
Summary: Kaidan has a plan for a surprise Christmas party for Jane Shepard. This was written for the MEWC Gift Exchange on Discord.


KAIDAN'S PLAN

The gentle hum of the ship was not enough to lullaby Kaidan to sleep. He found himself that night walking through the halls of the Normandy SR-2 towards the CIC desk. His mind was moving faster than a salarian's talk path. Each mission was hitting closer to the chest and he didn't know how much more they could mentally take. More outposts on Earth were growing dark and there had been no word from Captain Anderson for several weeks now. He missed his old captain and almost wished for the days when he was back on the Normandy SR-1 heading off to their newest venture, Eden Prime. Who would have thought that mission was the turning point in his career? It led him to Jane Shepard, humanity's first Spectre candidate and the love of his life.

A few of the Alliance's skeleton crew lifted their heads from their stations as he walked past him towards the helm. Their faces filled with tension and worry as if he had any pressing information to tell them about their friends or loved ones. He gave a few a grim smile before walking on. "Hey, Joker." He called to the back of the pilot's chair. There was no answer. Stepping to the side, he saw Moreau slumped in his seat. His head braced against his fist as he gently snored. "Joker…"

Startled, Jeff sat up straight and checked his heading. "Geez! Don't scare me like that! Can't you see that I'm in deep focus on our next mission."

"Sure, you are." Alenko gave a lop-sided smirk. "I thought EDI was going to take over."

"I told her to take the night off. My job never ends."

Kaidan furrowed his brow with worry. "You know…we can't have an exhausted pilot trying to fly us around the galaxies. Why don't you call it a night?"

"Yes dad," Joker gave a sarcastic groan as he spun around in his chair to face the dark-haired man. "You can't sleep either can you?"

"Just got a lot on my mind." Alenko sighed hard as he stared out the ship's viewport. "You?"

"Same. Pretty much sucks that we will be missing Christmas this year. Heh…I guess it's the end of all times after all."

"Don't talk like that." Alenko snapped defensively. It was hard enough to get the notion of not coming out of the war with the Reapers alive on his own. He didn't need a second person to confirm his assumptions. Just when he and Jane became so close again. When Jane re-entered his life and working for Cerberus, he doubted her true existence and denied her coming back into his life. Her affiliation broke them apart and even when he saw her come out of the brig to face her charges, they were not the same. Not until she welcomed him aboard again on the Normandy. She was so withdrawn lately. Maybe a little cheering up is just what she needed.

"I have a little money saved up. I was going to hit the Citadel on our next shore leave to see what I could get for EDI. You know…just in case." The pilot remained glum.

"Good idea…I may try the same."

"Christmas last year was so fun! My family got together and we had some of the best chicken that you ever had! Sis…" Joker's voice quivered and he paused as if the mention of his sibling sealed up his mouth like quick cement. "She…she always loved the parties the most."

"I'm sorry..." Kaidan's voice softened. "Still no word from her?" A few weeks ago, Jeff received an alert that the colony she was staying on was hit hard by Reaper forces. There was no word yet on survivors. Jeff remained strong and didn't really bring it up to anyone until Jane advised her team.

"No…I'm sure she's fine." The pilot sniffed to fight back the tears. "Too bad we can't have a Christmas party…you know…the final one."

"Why not?"

"Oh…I don't know…Reapers…" Joker rolled his eyes.

"So? Jane needs some downtime before we head into the fray. I haven't seen her this way." Alenko's eyes looked back the direction he came towards the elevator. He wondered what Jane was doing at the very moment. When he left her cabin, she promised that she was going to bed to get some rest. But he knew better. Most likely, she was knee deep in data pads, reviewing mission reports and trying to make contact with Earth. It had been awhile since they left San Francisco, but her heart truly did not leave the planet.

"I'm down with that…I can so plan this." Joker's voice regained a spark. "You think you can keep her busy?"

This aroused a chuckle from Shepard's lover. "I'm sure I could."

Joker made a face. "Yeah…I'll get the crew ready."

One hour later, Joker was standing in the cargo hold with his sleepy compatriots: James Vega, Steve Cortez, Liara T'Soni and Javik. They were all briefed on his conversation with Kaidan and what the next phase of the plan was: To decorate Shepard's apartment on shore-leave for the party. James nearly jumped in excitement for the announcement. "I'm all for this. Man, Christmas with my abuela was so much fun. She could cook! We have to have food!"

"EDI can order." Joker nodded.

James shook his head. "No, way. I will order. No offense, but EDI won't know what to pick. There are tons of places that I can grab from."

Steve grinned at his friend. "You sure about that, Mr. Vega? Last time that I let you pick where to eat, I came out with a stomach illness."

"You just soft, Cortez." James punched him lightly on the arm.

Javik rolled all four of his eyes and hissed in annoyance. "This cycle is pathetic. You would rather…have a 'party' then focus on destroying the Reapers."

"Ease up, amigo. We definitely need the downtime before it gets bad…really bad." Vega countered.

"My kind never stopped fighting…if you let your guard down." Javik persisted.

Liara gingerly held his arm to break in. "I have to agree with Joker on this.

Shepard has been very troubled lately. Perhaps this is what she needs."

Javik lifted an eye ridge. "You Asari also celebrate this 'Christmas'?"

"Well no…it's more of a human holiday. However, I'm aware of the festivities."

"A holiday for the weak." Javik spat coldly.

"We could leave the grumpy Prothean out of the fun." Cortez suggested.

"Fine with me." Javik grumbled to himself as he moved away from the group towards the elevator.

"I'll be happy to help you, Joker." Liara smiled warmly.

"Great. Just remember, everyone, to keep this secret."

"Okay, Alenko. Where are we going?" Jane squeezed Kaidan's hand as they walked out from the elevator towards the lower wards.

"That's Lieutenant Alenko…, Commander." He teased playfully with a wink. "I wanted to grab you first before you head off to the Council."

"What makes you think I was going there?" Shepard tossed back her red hair as she allowed him to tow her around, weaving through the crowd of patrons.

"Because you always do." He said matter-of-factly. "I thought we could have a change this time." The lieutenant was right. Every shore leave, Jane often found herself seeking out the council to gather updates and look for any word from Earth. "There's a quiet little volus restaurant down here that sells ramen."

"Ramen? Oh…a man after my own heart." Jane slipped her hand out of his and pulled him closer to her. Her arms wrapping around his torso. She placed her red lips on his and kissed him sweetly. Alenko quickly returned the case and coyly pulled away. "We better stick to the mission, mam..." He cleared his throat.

"What's the special occasion?" Jane sat down at the first table in the restaurant while a volus waiter was approaching them to take their order.

"Does it have to be?" Kaidan winked again and paused when the rotunda shape waiter arrived at their table. "Two specials please."

"Very well." The volus rasped before returning behind the counter to work on the meals.

"Ordering my food too? This must be special..." Jane reached out to hold Kaidan's hand and gently traced her finger down his skin.

"You are very special to me, Jane…you know that." Alenko clasped her hand gently with his other and locked eyes with her. "I know it has been tough and I figured you needed some time to get away."

Shepard stared in awe at the man before her and squeezed his hand tightly. "That means a lot to me, Kaidan. It's been one hell of a ride. First losing Mordin…then no word from Anderson…"

Kaidan placed a finger up to his lips. "Shhh…let's not think about what's going on out there…let's block out the world just this once."

Jane sighed and retracted her hand slowly. "It's hard not to. So…what do you want to talk about?"

Alenko leaned over the table with a boyish smirk. "Us." His lips found hers once more.

Kaidan was just finishing up his ramen when a soft chirp came into his comm link. That was Joker's signal. The others were finished with the prep work and his ruse seemed to work. "I think we should stop by your apartment before we head back." He stood up and swiped his credit chit to pay for the meal.

Jane followed suit in confusion. "My apartment?"

"Come on." Kaidan grabbed her hand once more to lead the way.

The whole ordeal on the Citadel threw Jane off balance. First was the sudden date with Alenko. Now she was quickly being ushered to her apartment. "Is something wrong?"

"No…I, uh…just want to make sure everything is secure…" Alenko tried to stall as much as he could. He knew that Jane's mind was like a steel trap and he couldn't mess this up. He just had to hurry up and get there. He stopped at a kiosk for a skycab. "Let's take the non-scenic route."

"Where are they?" James whispered loudly as he and Cortez peeped over the couch's top.

"Shh…they may hear us." Joker was crouching down as much as he could behind an arm chair. He then looked over to see Javik standing there in the open. "Ugh! Javik! Get down! You are going to mess this up!"

Javik shook his head. "This is pointless. If we can surprise Shepard then she's weak and would be killed by Reapers…"

"Whose idea was it to invite him again?" Wrex called from the kitchen where he and Grunt were staying. "Hey, whelp! Don't eat the food!" He barked to Grunt.

Garrus was manning the apartment's security camera. "Here they come! Everyone be quiet!"

"Oh…keelah! I'm so nervous!" Tali giggled as she sat on the steps with Liara.

Garrus turned around to get everyone's attention and mouthed the countdown. "Three…two…"

Jane was the first to enter the apartment. "I'm sure the place is fine, Kaidan…" She stopped in midsentence when she saw everyone standing there with smiling faces.

"Surprise! Merry Christmas, Shepard!" They all exclaimed…except for Javik.


End file.
